classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Damien Tanner
=Damien Tanner= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/newdamientanner_shades.png Name: Damien Valentine Tanner Gender: Male Age: 10 Birthdate: July 24, 2031 Birthplace: Redford, one assumes Hometown: Redford, NH Height: 4'8" (adult height: 6'1") Weight: 64 lbs (adult: 140 lbs) Build: Skinny Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black (naturally reddish brown) Parents: Libby Tanner and Bowie Maxwell (née Slime Walter) Status: Devoid of playground crushes IM Screen Name: TBA Player: Cameo Theme Song: Only Happy When It Rains by Garbage Appearance Skinny as a rail, dresses in black, and ghostly pale. Damien resembles a long-haired Walter with a completely different dress sense, but he has a softer face and Libby's eyes and hair. (He prefers to have his hair dyed black, however.) As a kid, his hair is all over the place and his usual outfit is a drastically oversized, slightly tattered black T-shirt with somewhat less oversized pants. And he likes to wear little round sunglasses. Click on the picture to see a shadesless version! Personality Damien is a gloomy goth. He's pessimistic, melancholy, and generally prone to brooding. A good part of this is picking up the goth thing from his mother and running with it, but he'd likely have turned out to fit that general mold no matter who his parents were. Even as a kid, he's morbid and depressing. He does, however, seem to be highly intelligent and precocious. Power Power Class: 5 Damien has the ability to alter the strength of other people's powers, making them either weaker or stronger at will. This only affects the amount of raw power they have available, though, not their control over it or how skilled/creative they are with using it. The effect doesn't quite need to be constantly maintained -- he can power somebody up/drain them dry and then go concentrate on something else -- but if he forgets that it's running, it'll shut off and the buff/debuff-ee will bounce back to their usual power level. This is especially likely if he's got fingers in a lot of people's powers at once, because they all have to be handled individually. The main reason why he can't pump somebody up to Stupidly Overpowered levels at will is that he's got nowhere near that much spare power of his own, and would need to pull it from other people nearby. Of course, this should in theory be no barrier on a battlefield; just pull that power out of the enemies and dump it into your designated curb-stomping champion. However, he needs to make physical contact to drain power (not to add it, though, oddly), which makes this kind of impractical to use against groups. Any ongoing buffs and/or debuffs will be automatically cancelled if Damien is rendered unconscious, falls asleep, or dies. And, obviously, also if he's subjected to a power nullifier. Also, although whether this applies to any given character's power is entirely up to their author, some powers will do nasty things to either their owner's body or the surrounding environment (due to inability to remain in control or just a straight-up containment failure) if cranked up too much. And if a power's a binary effect -- either on or off, you have it or you don't -- then it's entirely outside his system, and thus untouchable. For instance, if somebody's power was that they could flip between being corporeal and intangible, with no soft boundaries that could be shrunk inwards or pushed outwards (for instance, a time limit on the intangible state), he couldn't do anything to that. If a character's power has no room for growth -- the only way one could expand the power itself, rather than the way it's used, being to graft completely new stuff onto it -- that's a binary power. Finally, Damien has a secondary power closely linked to the first: the ability to detect what superhuman abilities any given person has (even if it hasn't manifested yet; these ones are considerably fainter than activated powers), how powerful they are naturally, and if there's anything altering their power level at the moment. He can also tell if a power is natural or artificially granted/the product of a power swap, although he doesn't have the capacity to detect what the original power was in the case of a swap. Although he might catch echoes if it was really powerful. The mechanism by which he perceives these things gives him a significant advantage in locating someone with powers who's hiding or obscured, but it's not like perfect power-GPS; he can only tell the direction and get a rough sense of how close they are, so it's more like 'getting warmer...' than 'there is a pyrokinetic hiding in that garbage can'. Kind of like trying to locate the source of a mysterious noise: you can't automatically zero in on it, but it's more obvious the closer you get to it. Also, he can identify people by their powerset alone if required (if he can't see them or they're in disguise), but this only works for people whose powers he knows and who have something reasonably unique. Background Damien's conception was part of the Slime Walter Incident; although his mother consistently identified as a lesbian before and after, the naughty dreams sent by I Can't Believe It's Not Walter swayed her perception of her sexuality enough for her to sleep with him. (Unprotected, obviously.) Damien became friends with Minnie Guy after the latter started school; this was what ultimately caused his disappearance in 2040. They'd snuck into Joss's lab in violation of multiple parental cautions and also common sense, at Minnie's urging ("That just means it's where all the awesome stuff is!"); while fiddling with the dials and switches on a piece of unknown equipment, Minnie accidentally shot Damien with some kind of ray that made him disappear, and no amount of button-pressing and knob-twisting could bring him back. Even Joss didn't know what the ray was supposed to be for, apart from the fact that it didn't include any obviously lethal mechanism and thus probably wasn't a death ray. Probably. ---- This is what Little Damien looks like! http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/littledamien.png